En una tarde
by C.twilighter
Summary: "¿Nessie sabes que es la imprimacion?" / "todo lo que puede pasar en una tarde por culpa de Emmett" Shhh no hables conciencia trato de encontrar a Nessie "Lo siento" / Vampiros / One-shot


Emmett POV

Era una tarde nublada en la ciudad de Forks… me encantaba cuando estaba nublado, odiaba el sol, me ponía tantas limitaciones, pero bueno en la mansión Cullen solo estábamos Rose y yo, Edward y Bella se habían ido de caza y Esme y Carlisle se habían ido comprar cosas para la nueva casa de Edward y Bella, Alice y Jasper se fueron de Luna de miel, otra vez. Nuestra pequeña sobrina Nessie se tuvo que quedar con nosotros, la verdad yo la quería mucho, la veía como a mi propia hija.

Nessie es muy traviesa, y siempre se sale con la suya gracias a Rose, esa tarde Jake fue a la casa para visitar a Nessie ya que sus padres no estaban, Edward siempre gruñía cuando Jake estaba cerca o tenia pensamientos sobre Nessie, pero sé que en el fondo él lo quiere. Bueno Jake había estado todo el día con Nessie y habían puesto un balde con lodo en la parte superior de la puerta y cuando entre, me embarre de lodo por completo. Fulmine con la mirada a Jacob y a Nessie y ellos se empezaron a carcajearse mucho más fuerte.

-Rosalie!- Grite a todo pulmón, y vi que los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos, supuse que era porque sabía lo que se esperaba.

-¿Que pasa amor?- pregunto mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba a mi lado. Lo primero que hizo al verme fue reírse como hace un momento lo estaban haciendo Jake y Nessie, pero al ver la cara de Jacob paro de reírse secamente para darle una mirada fulminante.

-TU...perro como se te ocurre hacerle eso a mi osito- no me gustaba que me llamaran así pero por Rose dejaría hasta que me llamaran chucho.

-¿a tu osito?- pregunto Jacob para después reírse estruendosamente.

Rosalie me miro con una mirada cómplice, y en ese momento supe que tenía algo en mente.

-El que ríe último ríe mejor.- y así me jalo del brazo y salimos de ese cuarto.

-¿Qué tienes en mente amor?- le pregunte mientras íbamos bajando las escaleras.

-no te preocupes solo te digo que después de esta broma Jake ya no va a volver a molestarte, es mas ni siquiera va a pensar en molestarte o jugarte una broma-

-gracias Rose. – Mi rose siempre me protegía y me cuidaba. Siempre veía después de mí y yo siempre la protegía de cualquier cosa. Me amaba demasiado, claro y como no amarme si yo era todo un galán, inteligente, y siempre me concentraba en lo que hacía y cuando… ¡mira una mariposita! Estaba tan linda y con muchos colores.

-Jake puedes bajar un momento por favor-le dijo Rose esperen, ¿JAKE?, ¿POR FAVOR? ¿De cuándo acá Rose tan amable? Pero bueno lo dejare pasar-.. Con Nessie- seguía sin entender de qué trataba todo esto.

Rose al ver que no entendía me dijo al oído.

-Tú solo ríete.

-está bien amor, pero no se qué pretendes...- me corto dándome un beso muy tierno y se lo correspondí muy gustosamente.

En cuanto Jake y Nessie bajaron Rose estaba al lado del equipo de música buscando un CD que no pude identificar bien. Era algo de baha man o algo así.

En cuanto Jake bajo miro a Rose luego a mí y me dijo

- ¿Sabes cómo se mata a una rubia?- me pregunto.

¡Rayos!

El sabía que siempre me hacían reír y eso solo causaba que me peleara con Rosalie. Tenía que parar esto antes de que sea muy tarde.

-NO y tampoco quiero saber chu…- pero me interrumpió

-le pones un espejo al fondo de un lago- estaba a punto de reírme y Rose me miro me dio una fulminante mirada.

-No es gracioso- dije tratando de no darle una sonrisa… sin mucho existo.

-Jake. Te tengo que contar algo muy importante- dijo Rose- esto es lo que siento por ti- sentí que mi mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

Pero luego cuando la música sonó supe a que se refería.

-vamos Jake canta conmigo.- dijo rose con una picara mirada.

La música empezó a sonar y yo solo pude reírme vi como Jake aun no entendía nada hasta que el autor empezó a cantar y Rose lo acompañaba.

-who let the dogs out? Who, who, who - Rose se puso a cantarla a todo pulmón, y vi como la cara de Jake se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja por la ira, y yo solo seguía riéndome.

Pero de pronto se me ocurrió una brillante idea, oh si Emmett Cullen era un vampiro muy inteligente y sexy oh sí.

Bueno empezare mi plan.

- ¿Oye Nessie sabes que es la imprimación?- Nessie apenas tenía 3 años, pero tenía un cuerpo de una niña de 10

Jake se tenso al instante y empezó a gruñirme, no le preste mucha importancia y me centre en mi linda sobrinita que no entendía nada de lo que hablaba.

-No tío Emmett, ¿qué es?- Dijo mi sobrina pero Jake la interrumpió. Para esto Rose ya había apagado el equipo de música, y se vino a sentar a mi lado en el sofá.

-Nessie, no le hagas caso a tu tío, tu ya lo conoces, vamos a ver tele o a jugar con tus muñecas- dijo Jake agarrando el brazo de Renesmee pero ella lo detuvo.

-No Jake, yo quiero saber que es. Que es tío Emmett?

-Ay, pero Nessie, si yo no sé casi nada de la imprimación…- Jake iba a aprender a no meterse conmigo- por qué mejor no te lo cuenta a alguien que ya paso por ese asunto?- le dije mientras veía como Jacob se empezó a tensar.

-Sii!- Grito mi inocente sobrinita.- ¡vamos a buscarlo!

-Pero si Nessie, querida lo tienes al lado tuyo- dijo Rose con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Si? ¿Jake tu ya pasaste por la impresión?-

-Imprimación Nessie- Corrigió Jake- Es cuando a una persona le gusta otra con tan solo verla, es como el amor a primera vista, pero es mucho más fuerte, es como si por primera vez vieras el sol, y sabes que ella es la indicada para ti.- Wow, si no lo conociera diría que en verdad ya le ha pasado

"Pero en verdad ya le ha pasado grandísimo idiota" me dijo mi conciencia.

Ah, cierto.

Nessie se empezó a poner triste, pero no supe porque. Creo que Jake supo porque de pronto se empezó a desesperar y le trato de explicar.

-Nessie, dejam…- Nessie lo dejo con las palabras en la boca porque salió corriendo de la casa.

Rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidos, y mucho. Como se supone que le diríamos a Edward y a Bella que Jake hizo llorar a Nessie? Y lo más importante que ella se había ido.

- Hizo me suena a poca gente, tu empezaste con la estúpida pregunta ¿Nessie sabes que es la imprimación?- dijo Jake en un intento de imitar MI voz, claro que no le salió igual porque...Pff soy Emmett... duh.

-Hey…- dije a modo de reproche

-¿Que pasa amor?- dijo Rosalie

-¿Yo no sueno así verdad?- dije haciendo un puchero-

- ¿HOLA? ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que Nessie no está?- dijo Jake que se estaba muriendo de la preocupación parecía que le iba a dar un infarto.

- Bueno vamos a buscarla- dije yo, oh si Emmett siempre sabe que decir.- Yo la buscare en el bosque, yo en la ciudad, Jacob tu búscala en La Push de repente se ha ido a ver a Claire. Edward y Bella llegan en 30 min. Nos vemos aquí en 20.

Todos salimos corriendo en busca de nuestra pequeña sobrina. Cuando llegue a la ciudad empecé a correr humanamente para no exponerme ni a mí, ni a mi familia.

Busque en todos los lugares a la que una niña de 10 años iría; a una tienda de ropa, al cine, a una juguetería la verdad habían cosas muy interesantes en ese lugar, a un parque de diversiones, y hasta tuve que entrar a una tienda de videojuegos de pony's en la cual todas las mamas y niñas m miraban divertidas.

-Busco a mi sobrina- les dije antes de que pensaran que era gay o algo así, pero por favor Emmett Cullen gay? Pff si claro.

"Emmett querido ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace un mes con Jasper cuando estaban solos en casa?" me dijo mi conciencia.

Conciencia, ya te dije que le estaba dando trucos para satisfacer a Alice, además solo fue un beso.

Justo cuando salía vi a Nessie sentada en una banca en el parque… por qué no se me había ocurrido…

"Porque eres un idiota"

Sabes que conciencia, si no cooperas, largo ¡ahora!

-Nessie – Grite mientras ella giraba su cara para verme, estaba llorando y mucho, rayos por qué no pensé en lo que iba a pasar cuando le comente lo de la imprimación.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así… me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Que pasa cariño?- La pregunta era estúpida ya que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Jake no me quiere…- dijo ella sollozando más fuerte.

-oh, nena claro que te quiere, es más te quiere más de lo que tú piensas que te quiere… además ¿sabes de quien esta imprimado Jacob?

-No y no quiero saberlo, ya no quiero saber nada mas de el- Me dijo Nessie limpiándose sus lagrimitas, me sentí tan culpable que sentía que le tenía que decir lo de su imprimación con Jacob

-Estás segura Nessie, yo oí por ahí que el siempre pasaba tiempo con ella, y que siempre jugaban a las muñecas, aun que al no le gustan esos juegos.

Nessie levanto su carita en sus ojos había un brillo de emoción.

- Tío Emmett tu estás diciendo que yo… soy la imprimación de jake?-

-Sí, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie. Deja que Jake te lo diga cuando este "listo"- le dije haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Está bien Tío, muchas gracias, te quiero mucho ahora volvamos a casa antes de que papa y mama lleguen.

-Claro Nessie vamos.- le dije tomando su manita.

Primero corrimos a velocidad humana hasta las afueras de la ciudad una vez que no teníamos moros en la costa empezamos a correr a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando entramos a la casa Rosalie y Jacob estaban dando vueltas por la sala…

- ¡Familia! ¡Ya llegue! – grite mientras Jacob corría y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Nessie

Me dirigí a mi esposa con una sonrisa.

- Ves cariño, te dije que todo se iba a arreglar.

- Si tenias razón- me dijo para después ponerse de puntitas y darme un beso en los labios, enseguida lo interrumpió porque nos dimos cuenta que Edward y Bella ya estaban cerca.

-Hey, todo el mundo aquí presente olviden lo que paso esta tarde.

-En una tarde- dijo rose sonriendo.

Edward y Bella entraron a la casa y nos saludaron, parecía que nadie se había acordado de todo lo que paso esa tarde ya que Edward aun no decía nada… no puedo creer como todos habían podido borrar de sus mentes desde lo del Balde con lodo sobre mí, hasta lo de Nessie llorando y escapando de la casa y todos nosotros buscándola como desesperados.

-¿QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUE?- gruño Edward especialmente hacia mí.

¡Rayos! ¿Lo pensé verdad?

"No, ¿tú crees?" dijo mi conciencia con mucho sarcasmo.

-Emmett Respóndeme, ¡AHORA!- dijo Edward y bella lo miraba con duda y preocupación.

Que estúpida e ingenua Bella no sabía todo lo que su hija había pasado esa tarde

Edward me gruño. "oopss lo siento por lo de estúpida e ingenua" le dije a través de mi mente.

Le conté toda la historia y luego salí corriendo y me puse detrás de Bella. Al final nos perdono solo por que tenia a Bella delante mío y no iba a atacarla o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno gente me voy a "dormir"- les dije a todos mirando a Rosalie. Ella me devolvió la mirada y subimos por las escaleras hasta el cuarto, estando en el cuarto Rosalie me tomo del cuello y me beso.

-Nunca olvidare esta tarde, y todo en una tarde.-

-Yo tampoco Rosalie, En una tarde pasan un montón de cosas,- y así continuamos amándonos por el resto de la Eternidad.


End file.
